Chakra Burns Like Poison Runs Through My Veins
by otakucraze
Summary: GAARA ONESHOT! GaaraxOC, the Kazekage meets the mischievous Raikage, and the fun and the chaos that she brings.


The Raikage walked down the streets of her village in silence

The Raikage walked down the streets of her village in silence. Watching silently in envy as she seen parent and child playing on the playground, mother and child reading, siblings running around having fun and gently adjusted her mask that graced her pale face and headed back to her office. Once there she took off the oversized hat and placed it on the coat rack that was next to the door. She shook her shockingly dark blue hair and sat in the large oversized chair that was next to the shockingly large desk.. that was filled with piles upon piles of paperwork. She sighed in distress at the thought of doing paperwork for another minute as she rubbed her tired green eyes.

"I haven't slept in well over a month" She stated to herself "I have been doing paperwork, assigning missions, breaking up fights, and now I have to worry about the Chuunin exams.." She lightly complained to herself "And all I really want to do is sleep" she finished as she lay her tired head on her arms and went to a light sleep, that unfortunately interrupted by someone charging into her office. She looked up in mild shock, until she realized who it was. She forced herself to calm as she heard familiar words

"Raikage, I challenge you!" The boy said as he did hand seals which she instantly recognized, and lightning flew at her in different directions, an unseen smirk graced her features underneath he mask and she looked as if she flickered away moments before the lightning bolts hit her chair as well as her desk, in the exact area where she once was. She "appeared" behind the boy before lowering her head until her lips were right next to the boy's ear

"Nice try Raikou" She said teasingly to the boy. Raikou's shoulders slumped at the sound of his defeat.

"How did you DO that?! You didn't even use hand seals!" The boy asked in awe at his Raikage.

"I don't need hand seals to run Raikou" She answered as her eyes, the only thing visible on her body besides the upper portion of her face, curved, showing that she was grinning beneath the mask.

"You RAN?!" The boy said, now in even more awe of his Raikage

"Of course, I didn't have time to dodge your attack with a body flicker, I would have gotten hit before I finished the hand seals" She said as she ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"I've gotten that good?!"

"Yep, best of the Genin this village has to offer Raikou! I heard rumors how you got to the final part of the exam, is it true?"

"Yep"

"Have you been training for it?"

"That's kinda why I came to see you Raikage-hime, can you train me? I know your real busy, but one jutsu from the strongest kunoichi, not to mention ninja, from this village would blow my competition away" Raikou said as he looked up, though his Raikage wasn't much taller than the boy, for she was only around fifteen herself, while he was twelve.

"You're lucky I want to avoid doing paperwork" She said happily before following the boy out of her office, leaving her desk, which was now cracked in half, and her chair, which was now mostly burned, smoking slightly, and looked back to see her paperwork everywhere but the desk where it once was.

The Raikage, along with Raikou, and the Raikage's personal guards made their way out of Kusagakure as they made their way to Sunagakure for the final part of the Chuunin exams Raikou was participating in.

Gaara was grumbling to himself about meeting and welcoming all the other Kage's and personally giving them a tour of Suna once they were settled as the rules clearly state. He had already been warned that the Raikage was here and was making his way to meeting him. He had heard from Tsunade, the Hokage, and from others in the counsel that the Raikage had been replaced and looking at the past Raikages they could be certain that the new Raikage was an older person, was short-tempered, arrogant, violent, hated the younger generation, and that the people of Kusogakure hated his guts. Knowing this bit of information he made his way to the gates of Suna and was surprised to see a female Raikage staring back at him as she patiently waited. Not only that but she was at least his age. She had a younger shinobi with her, and Gaara remembered him as one of the finalists from Kusagakure. She also had three other shinobi that were older with her. Gaara looked her over. She had a dark blue hair color that looked black, that went to her elbows at least. Her bright green eyes shined in the desert sun. She had pale skin, from the skin that she let show anyway. The only skin that he could see was the top half of her face the rest of her body was completely covered, and this included her hands, even her feet. She had what looked like modified ninja sandals so no one could see her toes. Her right hand had a black ribbon wrapped around each finger, on top of her glove, and went down to what he guessed was her elbow, but his sight of the ribbon was blocked by the traditional Kage uniform she wore. His look over of the new Kage was interrupted by the Hokage, the great Sannin Tsunade herself. Tsunade looked over the new Raikage in shock.

"You're the new Raikage?"

"Yes" She answered

"How did you get the title, they used to only let the older generations do it"

"I was trained by my best friend, who was second to the Raikage himself in strength. She wanted to become Raikage, but died before she had the chance, I felt like was my duty to live out her dream for her and beat all the competition I had, grinding them in the dust if I had to so the counsel could see that not only could a female become a Raikage, but one of the younger generation as well. After all it was either accept that I am the strongest or die, I wasn't going to give them another option" She said, grinding her fist into her other hand for emphasis on the last part of her speech. Gaara was intrigued by this girl to say the least; she looked like she was a mix between Naruto and himself with her personality, which was very interesting to see for him. Gaara calmly introduced himself before leading the Hokage and the Raikage to the hotel they would be staying in for the next couple days; they were the only two Kages who were staying in Suna, the others would arrive and leave tomorrow, when the finales would begin. He could understand why the Hokage would stay in Suna, for the treaty and such, but he couldn't understand why his enemy, Kusagakure, and their leader the Raikage, would stay in Suna. At first he thought that it might be to look over the city and find places where it would be a good place to attack, but the Raikage didn't seem to care about the tour, in fact she flat out refused to go on one. He didn't quite understand this until he spoke with her in private when she said

"I know I shouldn't say this to you, but for your understanding so you can leave me alone, this is my only time off, I haven't slept in months, and so I am taking these few numbered days to just sleep and rejuvenate myself without worrying about all the things a Kage has to worry about, now leave me alone so I can sleep" She said while gently pushing the Kazekage out of her hotel room and falling asleep instantly when she hit the mattress. Gaara seen her the next day in normal clothes, and it seemed she was telling the truth, she was talking to a merchant she had just bought food from and was looking like she was enjoying herself and her time off. With the traditional Kage uniform off he could study her further, she had on an outfit entirely in black. Her sandals were indeed modified to hide her toes, but to also go almost to her knees, and her pants were stuffed into her modified sandal/boots. He did not notice it before but ribbon also went up both legs and was tied above her knees. Her right arm did indeed have ribbon traveling up to her elbow, and was tied right above it. She wore a long sleeved black shirt, with her village symbol, two clouds, on her back. And a ribbon was tied around her stomach and stopped right below her breasts. Ribbon was not on her left arm or hand at all, but the same ribbon was in her hair to keep it in a ponytail. Gaara noticed she talked with her hands, and she ate quickly, never allowing the merchant himself to see what was under her mask. She was truly an enigma.

The Raikage was talking to the merchant she bought food from lively, talking with her hands and enjoying her short time off. She had a distinct feeling someone was watching her and turned slightly to see the Kazekage himself. She smiled, curving her eyes as she did so to show that she was smiling underneath the mask and said a quick goodbye to the merchant she was talking to and walked over to the Kage of the village she was in.

"Good morning, are you ready for the Chuunin exams Kazekage-sama?" She asked sweetly to the male Kage.

"Not entirely" He answered

"And why not?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips and leaning forward slightly, clearly showing his that she was joking

"I don't want to deal with the other Kage's" Gaara said honestly as he ordered something from the merchant. She sighed upon hearing his reply

"The other Kage's are horrible, but since I am not in my village, and on my vacation, I GUESS I could help you a little bit" She said, her eyes shining with mischief. Gaara didn't know how to respond

"What are you going to do, because if it destroys the village.."

"It's not going to destroy the village, just the pride of the other Kages attending the Chuunin Exams… they need to get their heads out of their butts anyway" She said turning in her chair happily. "Ooo I can't wait, just watch Kazekage-sama, this is going to be fun. I haven't played pranks in years!" She said, eyes curving as she talked, and quickly jumped off the chair she was in and ran, doing some flips on the way, to buy what she needed for her glorious pranks, leaving Gaara to stare at her in shock.

Hours later Gaara was walking to the gates to greet the other Kages and welcome them to his village. He had not seen neither hide nor hair of the Raikage since he talked to her last and it was starting to worry him, what if she really destroyed the village, what if she got herself killed because of her antics, what if she had gotten gravely hurt. Why was he thinking these things?

Gaara sighed as he seen that he was now almost at the gates and still had not seen the Raikage on the way. Temari and Kankuro were beside Gaara acting as his guards as he lazily walked up to the other Kages to greet them. Right after he had stepped back yellow goop attacked the Kages, leaving them, as well as their guards plastered with yellow gunk.

"What is the meaning of this Kazekage?"

"I-I" Gaara said shocked until he was interrupted by laughter as the Raikage made herself known. She was currently on the on her knees as she laughed and if you looked at the other Kages you could practically SEE them steaming

"Who do you think you are, _gaki_" The Mizukage asked

"I am the new Raikage, and who do you think you are, calling _me_ gaki, old geezer?" She said arrogantly while she had her hands on her hips, and even though you couldn't see the bottom half of her face, you just _knew_ she was sneering at the Mizukage. Temari and Kankuro were not the only ones whose jaws dropped, the other Kages had to physically lift their chins so not to be rude in front of another Kage, yet in their case, the Raikage was ruder than they were with their mouths open. The Mizukage was, in fact, speechless at the Raikage's daring attitude, not only to embarrass him, but to yell and correct at him and make him scared of her, in less than ten minutes. He knew instantly, as the Kages around him did as well, that the new Raikage, even if she was a young female, was not someone to be trifled with.

The Kages attending the Chuunin exams were up in their own little box above the arena that the Genin from their village would be fighting in. The Raikage was dressed in the traditional robes once again, and she rubbed her gloved hands together in excitement as she waited for the fighting to begin.

"The first match, Kiiroi no Raikou versus Aka no Taki" The Procter said and the rest of the Genin, excluding the two fighting of course, walked off the arena. Raikou smiled happily at his opponent as his Kusagakure hitai-ate shined in the sun, while his opponent sneered at him, proving that she came from the village of the mist, for they were all vicious and cruel, period, no ifs ands or buts about it. The Procter looked at the two Genin before stating the word that they were eager to hear "Begin"

Raikou dodged the blow to his head by the kunoichi and dodged to the left as she swung her massive sword. He knew that if he got hit by that sword it would all be over. After getting a safe enough distance away he began performing hand seals at a rapid pace, before rolling black clouds crashed together above their heads. The kunoichi ignored this and went to strike at Raikou once more, which he was barely able to dodge. Once a safe distance away from the angry kunoichi he once more began to perform a massive series of hand seals at a fast pace before holding out his hand and surprising everyone when lightning began to form, and a lightning bolt fell from the sky and landed directly onto Raikou's outstretched arm, causing blindness to most people.

The Raikage was already out of her seat cheering for her favorite Genin and student of her village. When she saw what he was about to perform she jumped on her chair out of sheer hyperness as she awaited the result of his training with her.

When the lightning bolt disappeared and a massive ball of lightning remained in Raikou's hand, mostly concentrated in the palm of his hand. He forced his hand closed, which surprised Kakashi and the people in the stadiums watched in amazement when his body began to radiate a soft yellow color. Raikou wasted no time in running at his opponent, who was too shocked to move, let alone dodge the attack, and when Raikou noticed this he jumped and slammed his fist into the earth around Taki, sending her into the air while Raikou was still going into the ground. Taki slammed into the ground moments later, falling unconscious while Raikou, obviously getting the blunt of the attack, even though he was the one who created it, stumbled out of the deep crater he had created, forced to only use his left arm since he could no longer use his right one because of the severity of the attack. When Raikou finally got out of the crater he smiled at the crowd as they cheered for him as he nursed his right arm.

Meanwhile, in the Kage's box the Raikage was literally jumping off the walls as Raikou finished his jutsu. She stopped just long enough to see the damage of the jutsu taking its toll on Raikou. She pulled out a small bottle before calling one of her guards over to her

"Give this to the medic treating Raikou" she said simply before slumping in her chair so she could hear the verdict of the match

"Kiiroi no Raikou wins" he said before Raikou passed out from lack of chakra. She basically ignored the rest of the fights, obviously not interested, for the only one in her village participating in the Chuunin exams was Raikou. When the matches were finally over the Raikage disappeared to see the contestant that had had gotten hurt using her signature jutsu.

"Hey there Raikou" She said, not realizing she was being followed

"Raikage-sama?" The boy asked groggily, the Raikage smiled, well you would expect too since her eyes curved, down a the boy

"Yep"

"Don't you have work to do?" the boy asked, she scoffed at him

"What kind of Kage works during vacation?" I asked

"You should, you have paperwork the size of mountains at home" he said, smiling slightly

"Leave me alone, I do not think ANYONE should have to as much paperwork as I do, I haven't slept in months!" she whined to her student, causing the intruder to let off a small smile.

"That doesn't mean you just abandon it, what if it was something important?"

"Than someone would hand deliver it to me in a nice pretty envelope or folder" She said "Since that has not happened yet I can ignore my paperwork until I get back home"

"Slacker"

"This is coming from the one who ONLY used one attack, which happens to be my signature attack to, by the way"

"Why am in here anyway?"

"You have multiple fractures up and down your right arm"

"They told you that?"

"No, I know from experience, that is the consequence for using the technique in the scale you did, really, using a lightning bolt from the sky to upgrade the jutsu was not a good idea. You were lucky you didn't turn your bones to dust, otherwise the potion they shoved down your throat wouldn't have helped"

"Potion?"

"My family's specialty, especially the ones who were born without the bloodline limit, would end up drinking the potion many times a day to keep up with the rest of the clan, or so my parents said. The potion was one of the first things we were taught to do in our family and one of utmost importance as well. If it weren't for that potion, you would not be able to use your right arm ever again."

"Wow, what's your bloodline limit?"

"Electrified chakra"

"What?"

"I need no hand seals to do any lightning based jutsu, because my chakra is already in the lightning element. That's why I wear these ribbons; they are chakra suppressers, so when I am not using chakra I do not end up killing myself"

"You can die without the ribbons?"

"Yes, the ribbons are actually a sign of my clan, and my clan's ability. A long time ago there was a decree stating that if a member from my clan began to pull off a ribbon, to flee for their lives. Of course that was before the massacre of my clan."

"Massacre?"

"Yeah, you know about the Yondaime Raikage, right?" Raikou nodded "She was the first female in Raikage history, and the youngest too; she broke the mold for all Raikages. She was from my clan. Unfortunately her reign as Raikage was cut off rather quickly one day when she had gone home to visit her sister and the rest of her clan, that's when the massacre happened. To this day no one knows who started the massacre, all we know is that we never found the body of the Yondaime Raikage, or her sister. My great-great-grandfather was out on a mission when it happened, along with his wife, and was the one to bury them all."

"Oh"

"Raikage-san" A voice, the intruder, called, revealing himself to be Gaara

"Yes Kazekage-sama?"

"We have a meeting to discuss who is to be a Chuunin"

"Okay, bye Raikou, get better, okay?" She said, eyes curving and waving at the hospitalized boy.

No one became a Chuunin that day, which disappointed the Raikage, for she wanted Raikou to win, which he would've if he wasn't hospitalized.

A sigh broke loose and broke Gaara's concentration on his paperwork. He looked up to see the Raikage leaning on the doorframe watching him disapprovingly while shaking her head slightly.

"Paperwork?! You are the Kazekage, do something fun!" She exclaimed as she flung her arms in the air in exasperation. Gaara looked at her with a slight smile on his face before lifting a non-existent eyebrow.

"What else could I be doing?"

"You could go to my ceremony"

"Ceremony?"

"Yeah, Tons of my people are coming here for it, most are already here. So, you want to?" She asked, arms once again folded, showing off her ribboned right arm. Gaara pushed his paperwork aside and got up out of his chair

"I might as well. Anything beats paperwork" The Raikage smiled, her eyes curved above her mask

"Great!" She said as she grabbed his arm and ran out of the building.

Gaara and the other Kages were back up in the stadium where the Chuunin exams were held, in the same special box that the Kages sat at only hours prior. The sun was beginning to set and in walked a female draped in brightly colored clothing. The dress swirled grays, oranges, and yellows in one dress, with an over jacket over it. Her ribbons were still on her right arm and both of her leg. He mask was replaced with one that matched her outfit better and her long hair was up in an extremely intricate design. As she came out the stadium lit up with applause. Her eyes curved, clearly showing that she was smiling, before lifting up her hands, taking her left hand she grabbed the fabric of the jacket and pulled it down, further exposing her ribboned arm. She took a deep breath before singing,

"Like the towers falling down,

Like a bomb blast in your town,

Like a hostage tied in place,

I could not forget your name.

Destroy she said,

Her love again,

The end will come quickly.

Don't try again to make amends,

You'll just end up sinking,

If you escape the aftermath to think,

You've been dreaming,

Destroy she said,

My love again,

Amidst not worth keeping" She stopped, before twirling in her dress once. She stopped in a crouch "That is what the Yondaime Raikage sang before going off into the familiar battle of the Raikage. The Yondaime was finally named the first female and youngest Raikage in history. I now am the youngest by a year, and the second female in Raikage history to become Raikage. In the name of this famous Raikage I sing her song in her memory as I engage my opponents in a battle for the title of Raikage." Five people entered the arena, older people, and all males. The crowd was ablaze with booing and cheers for the newcomers. The Kages all looked at this in awe. The five males lined up, weapons in hand, all in the weird bright clothing. The Raikage turned to her opponents still keeping her jacket fabric up. The five ran at her, and the second they did she pulled on the tie and pulled the ribbon off her arm before disappearing in time to miss an attack and appearing three feet away. She lifted her arm in the air, that was now glowing a bright yellow, it was almost white, and summoned electricity into her hand, making a larger amount of lightning than her student did before closing her fist and disappearing again to appear in the air and slammed her fist into the ground, in the middle of the circle of her opponents. She crawled out of the crater; much like her student did earlier, but in much better shape. She grabbed a small bottle and downed it in one gulp before getting up and waiting for her remaining opponents to get out of the crater. Two exited and grabbed their weapons and went into a defensive position. She sighed before grabbing her two ribbons on her legs and pulling. Her whole body glowed a yellow white color and she smirked before disappearing once more before one of her opponents was thrown up in the air and looked like he was having a seizure before a force slammed him into the ground. The remaining opponent gripped his weapon even more tightly before he was kicked into the wall, showing the current Raikage, still blanketed in a whitish yellow glow. She bowed in respect before grabbing her ribbons and hurriedly putting them back on and collapsing to the floor as she heaved and breathed deeply as she clutched her arm. Medics ran in and were luckily able to catch her before she collapsed. The whole stadium was standing up, trying to see what was going on, and if the Kage was alright.

But she wasn't…

Gaara was waiting in the waiting room along with Raikou, who had been released about a day ago to finally see the young Raikage. She had finally woken up apparently. The two were allowed to go in by the nurse and got to see a horrid sight. Her face was not covered by her mask, and the two could clearly see a black and yellow tattoo looking marking all along her jaw and curving upward to her eye. She looked towards the door when it opened and she smiled.

"Good morning"

"Morning Raikage-sama. How are you feeling?" Raikage asked

"Good enough I guess" She answered as she sighed, and looked out the window again

"The nurse says you are in a critical condition, and you have been for years, she says you.." Raikou said before gulping "she said that you are going to die" She looked back at the boy and looked him in the eye

"Everybody dies Raikou, everybody, it does not matter if they are old and recently born, killed by enemy shinobi or by natural causes. Everyone dies. I am not special. I just happen to know around the time I _will_ die. That's what makes me different. I also know it will happen soon. This is why I refused to do my paperwork and took a vacation. I will be dying soon. The curse of my clan really. You get unimaginable power, but it comes with SO many consequences, poisoning, early death, weak muscles and bones from the electrified chakra and if you use it enough it will kill you even earlier. But I wanted to be like my ancestor. And this is the consequence for that? Death. You see these markings? When these two tips reach my eyes, I will pass on, and right now I'm really close. Thank you Kazekage for letting me come and have a vacation, my last vacation in your lovely village. I appreciate it a lot. I owe you a lot. And as for you Raikou, I want to give you this" The Raikage said, handing the boy a scroll "It has my clan's secret jutsus and medicines, use them sparingly, and beat the next Raikage into a pulp for me. I just know they are going to put another old fart up there." She said angrily before taking a deep breath and letting herself exhale. "Now leave before I die, that's one thing neither one of you deserve to see" She said as she began a coughing fit

"But Raikage-sama"

"That was an order Raikou"

"Yes Raikage-sama" Raikou said dejectedly and walked out of the room behind the Kazekage.

Once the door was closed the two walked a few steps before a bright light followed by a scream of pain echoed through the hallways coming from the room they just walked out of. Raikou quickly turned around and opened the door to see his Raikage glowing the bight yellow-white color of her chakra as it ate away at her skin. She twisted in pain as she screamed and tears fell from her eyes only to be electrified and as they fell onto the sheets and burning them as well. After a minute she stopped screaming and the Kazekage and Raikou stood in terror as her chakra began to fade.

Raikou's Raikage was no more

He fell to the ground before tears started streaming down his cheeks as he looked upon the mangled burnt body of his hero, the exact person he wanted to become, his mentor, his teacher, the youngest Raikage in history and the second female.

Years past since the strange and terrifying death of the Raikage, and soon news spread through Sunagakure of another new Raikage, and Gaara was to meet him during the Chuunin exams that were to be held in Kusagakure this year.

Gaara walked through the gates and was surprised to see a familiar face in the Raikage traditional robes… Raikou.

"Welcome to Kusagakure Kazekage-sama" He said "I don't know if you remember me, but I am Kiiroi no Raikou, the youngest Raikage in history, student of the greatest Raikage in Kusagakure history, Sachi-sama"

"How did you become Raikage?" the Hokage, you had recently arrived asked

"Before Sachi-sama died she gave me a scroll filled with her clan's jutsus and potions. I studied them constantly before I could recite them, and do them perfectly by heart. I will never be as powerful as her, but I am pretty d.amn close." Raikou said as he smiled and lifted his hand to wipe a stray hair out of his face revealing a ribboned arm.

"Your arm.. it's" Gaara said

"Ribboned, it's in memory of her" Raikou said as he smiled "They were in her desk, I couldn't resist putting them on. They are my good luck charms when doing her jutsus; it makes me feel like she is still here, watching and teaching me still. She was, and is, my role model after all" He said grinning "Now if you'll excuse me, I have goo to spray over the other Kages, which is also in memory of Sachi" He said as he rubbed his hands together, much like his mentor did doing the same prank, and grinning like mad. "So, see ya later" He said as he disappeared.

A few minutes later shouts and angry yelling could be heard along with

"ARE ALL F.UCKING RAIKAGE LIKE THIS?!"


End file.
